Semiconductor processing tools often include inspection windows which allow for viewing the inside of the semiconductor processing tool, including into the semiconductor processing chamber. These windows are typically set into a door panel or wall panel of the semiconductor processing tool and generally do not have a cover, which may permit light to enter into the semiconductor processing tool and contact a semiconductor wafer.